


A Poor Man's Game

by PaxDuane



Series: By Writ and Lips [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Sensitive Clones, Good Parent Jango Fett, Hidden Things, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nonbinary Jango Fett, Parental Guilt, Priest AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Jango Fett comes to Coruscant. Fox isn't sure what to think.
Relationships: Jango Fett & CC-1010 | Fox, Jango Fett & Clone Troopers, mentioned Dogma & Jango Fett, mentioned Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: By Writ and Lips [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805827
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	A Poor Man's Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back On My Bullshit

Thorn eyes Fox carefully, looking for any signs of strain. Once the Chancellor realized that tossing the Guard around like ragdolls would only hurt him, now, for reasons none of them are sure about, he started dumping more and more paperwork on them.

And Fox takes as much of it as he can, with the time constraints, on himself.

Thorn is in charge of watching their fearless leader for accidental black outs — has been since well before this thanks to what he suspects is more of the Chancellor’s tricks simply because of their current lack — while Stone and Thire trade off in stealing paperwork.

Thorn is bad at paperwork, so they leave him to what he absolutely has to fill out himself.

Fox seems alright, though. He’s been getting sleep, which Thorn suspects has to do with the blessed arrivals last week.

Dogma-Daysh of the 501st has been by twice today, first in the morning with caff from Senator Amidala’s favorite café (he offered to pick it up for her and used the credit chip to get the morning shift some) and then just afternoon near Fox’s mid-shift to hide from Amidala and Lady Skywalker’s attempts to take him shopping. That failed. The two terrifying women dragged him off hours ago.

Fox scrubs at his face and tosses a paperweight at him with the Force.

Thorn is getting ready to toss it back underhand when a Force presence that even Thorn, who is just barely more sensitive than the average rock, approaches.

In steps a figure in shining silver beskar’gam, blue painted along the vizor of the buy’ce. The figure pauses, turns their head left then right, and then takes off the buy’ce to squint at their walls.

It’s Prime, who looks like their elder no matter how the accelerated aging might try to catch them up.

Fox shares a look with Thorn, but both were taught not to speak up to any trainers, even Prime who always made time.

Prime seems to figure out whatever they were looking for, because they stop squinting and simply shake their head. Then, they cross the room to where Thorn is watching Fox do paperwork. Prime’s gaze falls on them like a fist, but it’s gentle and warm despite that.

“Trouble has stopped for the most part?’ Prime asks. “Daysh was worried.”

Thorn feels a little like he just got a rug pulled out from under him. Fox doesn’t look much better. “He shouldn’t worry, we can take care of ourselves,” Thorn pushes out through his teeth, earnest but discombobulated.

Prime’s smile is a ghost.

“Is that all you’re here for, sir?” Fox asks.

Prime levels a dry look at Fox, or at the stack of paperwork. “When is your shift over?”

“Twelve minutes,” Thorn supplies cheerfully, before Fox can make excuses. He’s kicked under the desk for his service.

Prime nods. “You will show me around. I would like to see what ad’cyare will point out.”

With that, the buy’ce goes back on and Prime settles down to wait.

“I hate you,” Fox hisses under his breath to Thorn.

“Best get along with the apparent in-law,” Thorn replies, still just as cheerful. “Besides, what other chance to you have to ask about him?”

Fox sets about ignoring him.

***

Fox will never admit that Thorn was right about something, when he said this was a chance to ask someone about Daysh.

“Daysh mentioned me to you?” he asks Prime as they abscond with an extra Guard speeder. It’s fine, it’s for visiting politicians.

Prime gives him a look packed with amusement and _knowing_. “I taught him, Marshall Commander Fox. I taught him how to redirect and he did. ‘Don’t worry the commanders, buir, and Thorn and Thire don’t need to be bothered about our feuds that’s between us, and Commander Stone does so much already, he doesn’t need your prodding.’ Nothing about you, though. And I taught him, so I noticed. So here I am.”

“You taught his batch?” It’s apparently the wrong question to ask because the Force clinging around Prime’s beskar’gam settles instead of bouncing everywhere off the metal and the bits of their signature from their bare skin and unadorned head are like watching a pyre. Then, in a moment, it’s all swept away and the Force goes back to clinging to the beskar like static.

“No, but I taught him,” Prime eventually says. “He needed me to teach him; there was only one other in Tipoca City that could have helped him, and she has her own things to do. It was much easier for a trainer to train him.”

A Kaminoan, then, was the only other person to train Daysh’s strange abilities.

“We will stop for sweets; I will pay,” Prime redirects. “Your favorite place.”

Fox takes them to a bakery that Senator Chuchi showed him once and they leave with small cakes with raspberry filling.

Before Fox lets Prime out at the Jedi Temple, because of a meeting apparently, he manages one more question. “Should I continue to see Daysh?”

Prime, buy’ce back on, tilts their head. “What does the Force tell you?”

“It’s clouded, here,” he mutters, petulant because it _is_. Still, he can answer. “It smells of storm-on-the-horizon, and of change.”

Prime nods at that. “Then what you must do is hold on tight to them. You will not be hurt, if you do not,” they assure him, “But Daysh will need someone to stand with him. Hod only provides so much.”

“Hod?” Fox asks.

“You will have a good night, ad’ika,” Prime says, smile clear in their voice even with the Force scrambled by the beskar.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from A) listening to Oak & Ash & Thorn by the Longest Johns, B) having Fox and Jango feels at the same time, C) wanting to see Fox and Jango meet, D) wanting to continue making Jango just the cagiest mofo in this series when you aren't a Priest. I also am having Thoughts about beskar, obvi. 
> 
> Ad'cyare, in this case, is to mean "child's beloved".


End file.
